ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Arriving in Beast's Castle
Another 'Princesses of Heart', named Belle, headed outside and visits her 'little town'. On arrival to the bookshop, Belle confronted Kiva. Kiva: Bonjour, Belle. Belle: Bonjour, Kiva. Your friends are coming today? Kiva: Yes. Belle: Perfect. It will be very interesting to meet them. Kiva: So, Belle.. What kind of stories are you getting this time? Belle: Just one book today.. I'll borrow...this one. Kiva: Oh! This one's a classic. Bookkeeper: That one? But you read it twice. Belle: Oh, but it's my favorite. Kiva: I'll say. Belle: Far away places, steers, magic, swords, a prince in disguise.. Bookkeeper: If you like it that much, it's yours. Kiva: Merci, sir. Belle: Why, thank you. Thank you very much. - The two moved on to the fountain and Belle showed to Kiva and the sheep how great the book really is. Elsewhere, a proud hunter named Gaston plans to marry Belle. And he tries desperately to reach her. Ratchet and the gang finally visit the town Kiva was talking about. Alister: *sniffs* Ahh... Only the French cuisine can live up to my expectations. Ratchet: I know it does, General. But we are supposed to find Kiva here. Kiva: Bonjour, Ratchet. Hey, guys. Clank: I'm curious. Are you learning French? Kiva: A little bit.. Clank: Interesting. Ratchet: You must be Belle. Belle: Oui. And you're Ratchet, the leader. Kiva: Yep, that's him. Belle: It's good to meet you. Ratchet: You too. Terra: (It's true, then.. Her heart is pure light.. She's the one.) Angela: I assume there's a lot to talk about, Belle. Belle: Well, Kiva and myself are on our way back to my house. Kiva: Oui, Belle's father is inventing something for the fair. Ratchet: Want us to come along? Kiva: Sure. - The gang headed to Belle's house, until they are confronted Gaston. Gaston: Hello, Belle. Belle: Bonjour, Gaston. - Gaston takes a look at Belle's new book. Belle: Gaston, can I have my book please? Gaston: How can you read this? There's no pictures. Kiva: That's because it's an amazing book. Alister: True. It's also worth mentioned that people used imagination when they read. Ratchet: Like what? Alister: "The Court of Monte Cristo".. I'm almost done with that story. Kiva: Wow.. Ratchet: Well, ever since we help Optimus, Alister is interesting in reading too. Alister: It helps me get focused. Kiva: That's great. - Gaston explained that Belle has to pay attention to important things. According to him, the whole town is talking about her personal problem. Ratchet: Well, there's nothing wrong with being wise and smart. Kiva: Yeah. And Belle dreams about going on an adventure someday. - Gaston tries to take Belle to the tavern and see his recent trophies, but she refused and tells him that she is about to her father instead. LaFou: That crazy old loon. He needs all the help he can get. Ratchet: *growls* Kiva: Hey! Don't talk about Belle's father, LaFou! - Belle stated that her father was a genius, until a sudden boom came from the house. Clank: I think we should help him. Kiva: No kidding! - Ratchet and the gang head for Belle's home, only to find her father, Maurice, and his invention, who went up in smoke. Ratchet: Hey, are you alright? Maurice: I'm about to give up on this..huge of junk.. Kiva: Well, just keep on trying. Maurice: I mean it, this time! I'll never get this foul thing to work! Belle: Yes, you will. You'll win first prize at the fair tomorrow..and become the world's famous inventor. Maurice: You really believe that? Kiva: Of course. Maurice: Well, what are we waiting for? I'll fix this thing in no time. Ratchet: That's great. Need any help? Maurice: Nope. Just one more thing to fix. So, did you have a good time in town today? Belle: I got a new book and I have some friends with me. Maurice: Whoa.. Here I thought I was weird.. What's your names, laddies? Ratchet: I'm Ratchet. This is Clank. Qwark: I..am Captain Qwark. Alister: General Alister Azimuth. Terra: I'm Terra and that's Angela. Maurice: Well, now.. You must've been a long way from here, huh? Ratchet: I suppose so.. Kiva: Seems fair. Belle: Papa, do you think I'm odd? Maurice: My daughter, odd? Where do you get an idea like that? Belle: I don't know.. It's just that I'm not sure I fit in here.. There's no one I can really talk to. Angela: Well, you got us. Belle: I know, but we just met. I meant, someone I can relate to. Kiva: That is a puzzler.. Maurice: What about Gaston? He's a handsome fella. Belle: He's handsome, alright. And rude, and conceded and.. Oh, papa.. He's not for me. Kiva: I agree. I don't trust him. Ratchet: From what we see that guy earlier, he's an idiot. Clank: Caring little for those around him, due to his fame in hunting. Kiva: I'll say. - With the only part fixed, Maurice tries testing his own invention one last time. It's designed to cut and split logs much easier. And thankfully.. Belle: It works! Maurice: It does? It.. It does! Belle: You really did it! Ratchet: Way to go! *dodged a log* Kiva: Sweet! Maurice: I'm off to the fair! - Some time later, Maurice is off to the fair. Ratchet: Wonder if he will be all right on his own? Kiva: Same here.. Terra: He will survive. I'm sure of it. Kiva: I hope so. - Maurice heads for the fair, until he takes a wrong turn, lost his horse and being chased by wolves. To seek shelter, he heads into the castle and encountered Lumiere, a candlestick, and Cogsworth, a clock. They recommend that Maurice to warm himself by the fire, until a beast comes forward and place Maurice in a jail cell. Category:Scenes